Rogue Agent (Episode 6.1)
Mission 4: Rogue Agent Agent Gray: "Mr. *Surname *, operatives in the field have extracted a code sample directly from Anome himself. Engineering of a kill code to terminate him is now underway. There is some question, however, of how it may be applied; Anome's appearances are highly unpredictable, and he is prone to unleashing his power upon anyone who comes within range. We project that the resources necessary to compile a copy of his kill code will be significant, in order not to place a dangerous drain on the System, a sure method weof hitting the target with the kill code is required. If the statements Anome's past written by Caboclo and released by the renegade Unlimit, Meillak, can be counted on, they may be leading up to some revelation that will suggest a delivery method. Meillak's latest bulletin board has just appeared. Proceed now to the coordinates it contained." Operator: "Man, this is getting down to the wire. I just hope Caboclo's story has a real twist ending. Let's see ... I'm reading a simulacrum in there; it appears to be the same type as delivered the decryption key for Meillak last message. " Unlimit Reactor: ''' "Deleted!" '''Operator: "Crap! Unlimit just fried the sim! Get out of there; we have to go to Plan B... Uh... Whatever that is. " Agent Gray: "Operative, what Meillak has been carefully trying to avoid has obviously transpired: Unlimit has learned that he is providing us with the results of Caboclo's forbidden research into Anome's past. They will surely attempt to terminate him in order to prevent him from providing us with whatever remaining information he has. Meillak must have been monitoring his simulacrum, as he has just posted a second encoded bulletin board message, this time encrypted with a stronger encryption that he used once before. As usual, it contained coordinates, which I uploaded to you. Proceed and investiage. " Operator: "Ouch; Meillak's between a rock and a hard place now; he obviously doesn't trust the machines enough to turn himself in, but with his entire organization out for his blood, where's he gonna go? I'm reading an active computer in there, and --ew-- one terminated security guard. This really is getting messy" Computer: || 4553. %%%. **** run Error! Illegal instruction in line 43, position 12. > operative I'm running out of time. already damned for what I had to do. Go to sector 78H, zone D. delete this message, they're following_ Operator: "Oh, shizzle; dude sounds in a bad way. I don't know where that is, but I bet Gray does. get outside. " Agent Gray: "Operative, with the increased Unlimit attacks across the city, and the diversion of significant System cycles for compilation of the Anome kill code, our resources are considerably strained at this time. You will have to proceed with whatever forces you can muster on your own. I have uploaded the given coordinates for you. " Operator: "Okay, that's the place Gray said that Maillak said. What in-? I'm reading an Agent in there! Didn;t Gray just say available resources were low? " Operator: "Holy Cow! What happened in there? It must have been an Unlimit attack... All those people ... Check with Agent Green, * soldier *. He must know what's going on. " Agent Green: ''' "Op-er-at-ive ... This...is... Meil-lak... Go...Sect-tor 8...J... Zone A...C... Hur-ry... " '''Operator: "Oh my God! He hacked an Agent! It's a freaking out! Get the hell out of there! The son of a -! " Agent Green: ''' "You are not auth-auth-auth-auth-auth..." '''Agent Gray: "I am... directing you to the specified location, operative. I-- Excuse me... Proceed, Mr./Ms. * last name from Bluepill.* " Operator: "He hacked an Agent -a freakin' Agent! I cann't believe it! An Agent, man! " Tactical Security: "Ca-bo-clo ..." Operator: " Damn, more hacked programs. Meillak ... " Computer: We both know there's no point in apologizing for what I've done, * redpill name *. I would make the same choice again, just as Caboclo made his. Anome butchered him- did you know that? Left him for dead. But Anome didn't know- Caboclo had a friend. I believe we are captains of our own destiny. Caboclo and I had made our decisions. They have led to this. I have no illusions for what is in store for me. I only ask that you do what must be done. Check the next terminal, * redpill name*. The message you seek is there. I am going to delete this one; they don't need to know what has passed between us. You will hear from me one more time-- one way or the other. Farewell. // Meillak Operator: "Sounds like he's writing his last will and testament. Can't say I feel too sorry for him - I mean, a friggin' Agent! Another terminal in there just came online. That must be the message he was talking about. " Computer: Caboclo Message 4 But Anome had misunderstood. He thought he was going to see his mother again in the better place. He wanted to, despite all, because he was a six-year-old kid. For a couple of years he thought she'd turn up, somewhere in Zion. Slowly, he fit in, buried the trauma deep. But the liberating effects of the elixirs have brought his psychosis back up. He's getting back for everything she did to him. Nobody's safe. Operator: " So Anome's getting back at Mommy, huh? How Freudian. I'm going to send you a copy of that message to you. Make sure you have some free inventory space before you leave the area, or you won't get it." Operator: free up some inventory space for this upload, {redpill_name}. if your inventory is full when you leave the area, you'll miss getting the copy of Caboclo's message." Agent Gray: "Meillak's reprogramming of an Agent by was... unexpected. Apparently, it served its purpose, and prevented Unlimit from following you to the final destination. However, he underestimated our Agent program's redundancy routines; it saved a record of the hack session, and its source. We know now where to find Meillak. He has many... questions to answer. Finally, I am satisfied to announce that our Anome kill code is complete. Thise latest segment of Caboclo's research suggests that Anome's weakness is his memory of his mother: an operation is being formulated to take advantage of this in delivering the kill code to its target. All that remains is to locate Anome. " completed *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy'' Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.1)